Not A Killer
by CherieVohra
Summary: Natasha Alexandrov is a sixteen year old teenage girl whose life is turned upside down when her best friend Scott McCall is bitten by a werewolf. Natasha, Scott along with their best friend Stiles Stilinski is in one hell of a ride when you mix a hot sour wolf and a killer alpha. Can they survive this year or end up losing their sanity or worst their life. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


AN: Hey guy this is my first story. Please review so that i can know where i lack in writing. My first language is Hindi and English is second so if there is any mistake is spells please bear it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any plot line and characters for teen wolf. they are owned by Jeff Davis. Dr Tommy Oiver and Hayley any other character or plot taken from Power Ranger is not owned by me. I only own my OC's i.e. Natasha, Kiara and Victor Alexandrov.

NOTE: this is not a Teen Wolf and Power Ranger Crossover. I have just taken Two Characters and their History out of it. In this world power ranger are just a television series.

_**Not A Killer**_

SUMMARY: Natasha Alexandrov is a sixteen year old teenage girl whose life is turned upside down when her best friend Scott McCall is bitten by a werewolf. Natasha, Scott along with and their best friend stiles stilinski is in one hell of a ride when you mix a hot sour wolf, killer alpha, a hot girlfriend with hunter dad and psychotic aunty, a nosy jock, awesome uncle and troublesome parents. Can these three best friends survive their sophomore year in Beacon Hills High or will they eventually end up losing their sanity or worst their life.

CHAPTER 1: Wolf Moon (part 1)

**Alexandrov Mansion**

Natasha Alexandrov was confused.

It was late at night and she was currently standing inside of her walk in closet gawking at loads of clothing she didn't even know she own. She blames it on her mum/aunt Hayley. It's all her fault, she was the reason Natasha's closet was bigger than her room.

All Natasha wanted was to pick out some clothes to wear tomorrow at school for her first day of sophomore year and get a good night sleep before her best friend picks her tomorrow. _But no!_ All her plans were flushed out like dirty water from drain. How was she supposed to pick out one outfit from this huge bulk? How her mum/aunt did even managed it without her finding out? Natasha was only out of house for twelve hours with her Uncle Tommy whom she affectionately calls Dad.

Thomas Oliver Alexandrov and his wife Hayley Alexia Alexandrov nee Ziktor were Natasha's guardians. After her biological dad, Victor Alexandrov died six years ago in an accident and her biological mother, Kiara Alexandrov nee summers left shortly after because she couldn't be bothers take care of her alone, Thomas, her dad's younger sibling and his wife Hayley took her in and became her second dad and mum. Thomas Oliver Alexandrov or as he popularly known as Doctor Tommy Oliver was a paleontologists. Hayley Alexia Alexandrov nee Ziktor was a mechanical engineer. They both met at MIT, when Tommy was a handsome raven haired 19 years old and her Hayley was 18 year old redhead. At that time Tommy was mending his broken heart as his girlfriend of three years broke up with him via letter. _Insensitive bitch!_ Hayley helped him through his break up phrase during which they came pretty close and eventually fell for each other. On the day of their graduation Tommy proposed Hayley, which she gleefully accepted, and a year later they married. Tommy took job as a paleontology professor at the local school in Reefside, California and Hayley opened her own cyberspace cum café (Hayley's Cyberspace) which became quite popular among teenagers adult alike. They tried for a baby for quite some time, but were unsuccessful, so when they were asked for Natasha's guardianship they happily agreed, even got as far as adopting her officially. There was some pain for Natasha's dad and anger directed towards her mother but they put that aside. The couple shifted to Beacon Hill to take care of her. Tommy took over their family business and worked as a part time advisor in paleontology and Hayley opened another branch of her Cybercafé which was as successful as the first branch, and since then they were leading a happily.

Natasha was a girl of Russian decedent who grew up to be quiet a prankster. In school she had visited principal's office more than she attended her classes. She would be suspended a long ago if not for her 180 IQ, strait A+ grades and participation in extracurricular activities. She also had quite a talent for talking herself out of toughest situation, which she was quiet used to. She was the prankster with capital P not a hopeless victim. But why does it feel like she was pranked by her adoptive parents.

The thought made her eye twitched in annoyance. She ran a hand through her raven hairs. An idea occurred in her mind. Her sapphire blue eyes gleamed with mischief. But before she could do anything her phone rang.

'STILES CALLING'.

With a mournful sign she answered it.

"What?" she barked.

"Whoa whoa what got your panties in bunch" Stiles said. Natasha could practically feel him with his hands raised in defense.

"Nothing just a long day." She answered. "What do you want?"

"You know what I won't even ask, just meet me outside ASAP, bye" Stiles cut out line before she could even answer.

Cursing under breath she threw her hair in a messy bun, slide on some black Nike sport shoes and climbed out of the window. Stiles beat up blue jeep was parked just outside the gates. She ran towards it carefully avoiding any security cameras, quietly climbing gates she jumped into passenger seat. Stiles took off. Natasha turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. Stiles gave her a side glance.

"so…" she trailed off

"so…" Stiles mimicked.

"Stiles"

"Tasha"

She threw her hand up in frustration. "Dude. Ok you called. And I came. Now spill what you got and it better be something worth because I was in the middle of something really important."

"Something important huh… what? did I woke you up from beauty sleep?" Stiles said sarcastically which earned him a slap to head. "Oie no hitting driver"

Stiles rub his head where she hit him with one hand and other still on steering wheel. Natasha just rolled her eyes and looked up at him expectedly. Stiles took a single look at her before returning to road and sighed.

"Does a murder sound like worth "Stiles asked.

At word 'murder' her ears perked up "A murder huh?" she asked, "Eavesdropping on your dad's call are you."

Stiles snorted "you are one to talk"

"Fair enough"

"Listen I'll tell you everything once we get to Scott's because I won't repeat it twice." He told her.

"Fine" she replied with a huff.

She got comfortable in her seat and looked out of the window lost in her own thoughts.

Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall were Natasha's best friends since primary school. Stiles Stilinski was a 5'9" pale skinned, skinny brunette boy with cute hazel eyes and buzz cut. Scott McCall was a 5'10" curly haired, asthmatic brunette; with puppy dog brown eyes which earned him name Scooby from her. Both teen boys lived with single parents, Stiles with his dad John Stilinski whom was an ex army officer and current Chief Sheriff of Beacon Hills Police department (his mother died when he was 11) and Scott with his mother Melissa McCall, the head nurse at Beacon Hill Hospital (his dad left when he was 8). As long as anyone as anyone could remember, the three teen had done everything together. They were like a pack, and came in triple deal. They knew each other's every secret. They could read one another like open book. When they were 12 they invented their own sign language which was very useful when they were pranking or in class.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when car came to sudden stop.

**McCall House**

She hid behind the wall as Stiles got ready to fall down from roof. Stiles gave her thumbs up as she threw stone on the door. They hide and listen for shuffling sounds. After a minute they heard door flew open. At sound Natasha peered from her place behind wall. Scott McCall her other best friend came out of house with a baseball bat ready to strike the intruder. He slowly walked towards Stiles' hiding place. Stiles threw half of his body from roof upside down. Upon seeing each other both boys screamed loudly, Scott due to sudden appearance of his male best friend and Stiles because of baseball bat which curly haired teen barely managed to stop in mid swing. Natasha sniggered quietly from her hiding place as she saw scene unfold.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing" Scott yelled trying to calm down his heart which was beating furiously.

Natasha snuck up behind him and positioned herself behind his back.

"Boohoo" she said softly in his ear.

Scott jumped 3 feet in air and screamed. He swinged his bat. Natasha ducked just in time for bat to collide rather loudly with wall.

"WHOA dude, watch where you hit that thing. Could have bashed my brains out" Natasha joked.

"WHAT THE HELL NAT? You scared the shit out me" Scott yelled with a hand above his heart breathing heavily.

"Dude you weren't answering your phone!" Stiles exclaimed causing Scott to turn towards him bat still in hand. Stiles and Natasha eyed it warily before Stiles asked "why do you have bat?"

Scott suddenly dropped the bat as if it burned him. "I thought both of you were a predator!" he exclaimed.

"A pre…." Stiles laughed. But the other teen didn't find it funny. If it wasn't for Natasha awesome reflexes, Scott would have seriously injured her. Stiles caught on situation and stopped laughing. "Look I know it's late"

"You think" Natasha scoffed and Stiles shot her a 'shut up' look.

"You got to hear this. My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon Hills Police department, and even the state police." He told them. Both teen leaned forward clearly interested.

"For what?" Scott asked.

Stiles jumped down and brushed his clothes off before answering "They found a body in the woods".

"A dead body" Scott asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes before replying mockingly "No, a body of water... Yes, jackass! It's a dead body!" Stiles nodded in conformation. Natasha folded her arms beneath her chest.

Scott ignored her. He turned towards Stiles and asked "You mean like murdered?"

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties..." Stiles trailed off.

Natasha took his words in. A body, in the middle of woods, a girl, probably in her twenty. _Wait a minute!_ "Hold on, if they found the body, then what they are looking for?" she asked clearly confused and Scott nodded.

"That's the best part..." Stiles leaned in closer. "They only found a half! We're going."

**Woods**

Stiles parked his jeep in front on of Beacon Hills Preserve sign. The three teens jumped out of jeep and stood behind the sign. It was pretty dark and woods looked kind of creepy as it practically screamed horror. It didn't make the situation any less scary that it started raining. Natasha and Scott got their hood on as Stiles took a flash light out of his jacket.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked looking around.

"You're the one who always bitches that nothing ever happens in this town!" she replied.

Stiles motioned them to come along. He started to walk with the flash light. She and Scott followed behind him.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow..." Scott trailed off.

Scott and Stiles were on Beacon Hills High lacrosse team. Ok they were more of bench warmers. But still. She had watched Scott practice whole summer. While better from last year he was no where near as good as to make it to team this year.

"Right, because, sitting on the bench asks such a heavy effort!" Stiles said sarcastically.

"No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact I'm playing first line..." Scott told them.

Both of them gave him look that clearly said 'yeah really' before Stiles mocked "Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's a pathetically unrealistic one."

She slapped him on head "don't be like that." She said as she fell in steps with Scott "I have seen him practice all summer and he is pretty good. Your chances are good Scooby."

_'Liar liar pants on fire' _she thought_. _Only a miracle could do something like that. Though she felt guilty lying to him but he needs a little confidence boost and lie spoken for the sake of goodness is not a lie. _Right?_ Or maybe not.

Stiles snot loudly and latter shoot him a glare.

"Just asking by curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked him

Stiles paused a little than continued hesitantly "Huh... I didn't even think about that."

Scott and Natasha exchanged amused looks behind his back. She ducked a branch and asked him smiling "And err... What if the one who killed the body is still out here?"

Stiles scratch his head before replying. "Also something I didn't think about!"

"And what if that murderer finds and kills us in chainsaw massacre style." She asked him smirking and got expected reaction. Both boys stop dead in track and look at her in horror. Clearly thinking about their chances of getting out alive.

One look at their faces and she burst out laughing. Both boys look at her disbelievingly but continued walking.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Stiles gave a sarcastic laugh.

They climbed up a slope. Stiles was in front with flash light. Natasha just a little behind him and Scott behind them. Scott took hold of a tree and braced himself against it breathing heavily. He whipped out his inhaler form his jacket and took a long puff.

"Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?" Scott said and took another puff.

Natasha looked at him in pity and offered him her hand which he took shooting her an appreciative look. Just above the slope they saw police officers and ducked down behind an unearthed tree root. Natasha thanked her lucky stars they weren't seen. But it seems that she said it too early as Stiles got up and ran dodging light occasionally.

"Wait!" she hissed cursing under her breath.

"Come on!" he hissed back but continued running.

"Mutherfucking shit" she cursed rather loudly causing Scott to look up at her with wide puppy dog eyes. She grabbed Scott's hand rather tightly and dragged him with her. Scott took another puff of his inhaler, but let himself be dragged.

Stiles didn't go far as a dog snuck up behind him and starting barking. Stiles clearly surprised by being caught, slipped on mud. Natasha took cover behind a tree tugging Scott behind her. Scott pressed himself against tree trunk. Natasha took hold of his t-shirt and hid her face in his chest. Both of their bodies were tensed as they tried not to be caught like their idiot friend.

"Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to me." A familiar voice called out.

Still hiding behind tree they hear intently.

"Dad, how you're doing?" They heard Stiles asking.

"So you're listening to all my phone calls?" Sheriff Stilinski asked him almost accusingly.

Stiles let out a small laugh before replying "No! ... Well not the boring ones..."

"So where is your usual partner in crimes?"

"Who, Scott? Natasha? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow and Natasha was just catching up on her beauty sleep, you know how these girls can get when they are sleep deprived." He faked a shudder. "There's just me... In the woods... Alone..." Stiles replied. Lie flew through his lips smoother than a hot knife on butter. Please note the Sarcasm.

Natasha's lips curled up as she sneered in his direction, clearly wanting to strangle her hyperactive best friend with her bare hand. As if sensing her thoughts Scott shot her a smile that clear said 'he is stupid. Don't listen to him' and she nodded buts her eyes clearly screamed revenge which almost concerned Scott. Key word _almost_. She peered through side but ducked in time as sheriff who clearly didn't believed his son flashed light through woods with his flashlight.

"Scott Natasha you're out there? Scott? Natasha?" He called out as if they would jump out of nowhere asking him to bring his gun. They weren't insane. Or maybe just a little. What sane person goes out in woods at night when a murderer is out there?

The teens in question peered out from behind the tree to see a very disappointed Sheriff dragging his equally stupid son by scruff of his jacket. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called invasion of privacy." They heard him say, his voice distant.

Watching Stiles get escorted away, both teens steps out from the cover of the trees with an irritated sigh. Starting back, they tried to find their way out of the woods, but with each step it becomes increasingly difficult to see in dark.

On the way, Natasha heard something and pauses in confusion causing Scott to run into her. He was about to question her but stopped when too he heard something. Suddenly there was rustling among the trees. Both teen exchange looks and hold still. Breathe tightening more from fear. Scott reached into his pocket for his inhaler when they heard an odd noise. The sound of sudden and furious movement rising in volume and velocity until half a dozen deer charge out of the darkness, soaring past them. Startled, Scott dropped his inhaler. He threw himself on her to shield her body with his. A small scream escaped through her lips as the herd almost trampled them to death. Once alone in the dark, they got up and brushed off their clothes.

"What was that?" she gulped. Looking in direction where herd went.

"I don't know." he breathed out. "It looked as if…"

"…they were afraid of something." She completed for him. They both looked at each other. "Scott. That is not their normal behavior. We need out of here. Now."

Scott nodded and reached in jacket for Inhaler only to find it missing.

"Um... I think I lost my inhaler" he stated.

Natasha looked at him disbelievingly and said "Seriously Scott!" He looked at her apologetically. Natasha threw up her hands in frustration "fine. We find it. Then we get the hell out of here."

He kneels down to the leaf-covered ground to search for the inhaler. Pulling out his cell phone, he lights the display. Natasha reached for hers only to remember that she didn't bring it. Sighing heavily went near Scott for light. Guiding the phone's light over the ground, they don't find his inhaler but does manage to find a face.

'HOLY SHIT. A FACE.' She thought.

A pale face. Dead eyes peer up from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half. Crying out in shock, Scott lurches up, tripping on his own feet, managing to hit Natasha. Both teens tumbled over the unearthed roots of a tree, rolling down slope. Natasha managed to land on her side and hissed painfully. Scott breathless looked at the embankment down which they just fell. They started to stand up but a low growl stopped their movement. They stopped breathing. S_omething_ crouched in the shadows right near them. Something very large.

Natasha stood up and Scott slowly begins to turn around when a shape hurtles toward him. The figure pushed Natasha on its way causing her to go flying sideways. Her breath knocked out, she cried out in pain. For the briefest instant there's a flash of razor-sharp teeth. Scott twists forward, crying out. Seeing a creature attack her best friend Natasha pushed herself up biting back a cry of pain. Her ribs hurt. She knew it would bruise in morning. She quickly looked around for a weapon. She saw a rather large branch. She picked it up with difficulty and swung in with all her might at the figure.

Both teens watch in awe as the figure went flying several feet away a growl of fury ripping through its throat. Both didn't wait for it to return and starting running. Whipping through branches tearing at their skin and clothes, they races blindly through the forest but didn't go far as their attacker tripped Natasha. It griped her calf sinking it claws deep within her soft skin. A painful cry ripped through her throat as she desperately tried to free herself from its grip. Scott stopped dead in track hearing her cry. He went to help.

"NO SCOTT. GO AWAY" she screamed at him but her plea when to deaf ears. Scott moved forward to help her.

Natasha quickly grabbed a tree branch and shoved it into her attacker's throat through side. It gave a loud painful howl which came more as a gurgling sound and ran into darkness but not before her getting a good look at it. Her eyes widen in horror.

Its eyes were red. They were fucking glowing. Deep blood red. It looked nothing like an animal. It looked like a rather disturbing animal and human hybrid. Like a… like a monster.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Scott reached her and helped her up.

"What the hell was that" Scott asked breathing heavily.

"Don't know" she lied. "Let's get out of here"

With one last glance towards darkness they start running out of the woods or limbing out in her case. With barely a second to coordinate their effort, both teens jumped over the wire, shirt catching and tearing across the barbs. Natasha bit back cry wanted to get as far away from woods as soon as possible.

Crashing out of the woods and into the road, both teens whirled around to face an oncoming car. The driver swerves, almost clipping them. Horn blaring, the car hurtles past. Breathless, teens backed away from the woods. With the world spinning around her, dark blood stick to her grey pajama pants. She slowly lifts it up to see bloodied claw marks and dropped it. She looked up just in time to see a bloodied bite mark on Scott's waist. She winced.

She limbed towards him.

"That's one nasty bite." She joked but winced when her ribs hurt.

"You are hurt too" Scott looked at her in concern.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." she smiled at him. Scott looked at her knowingly.

Despite being of Russian descendant, Alexandrov family is one of the biggest manufactured and supplier of weapon for American defense community i.e. military, fed. Due to this their safety is always in question. Living in small town does reduce danger to some extent but not all. As sole heiresses to Alexandrov Empire they were concerned for her safety. First her parents (mostly her father because her mother was to busy to concern herself with her child) then her adoptive parents i.e. her uncle and aunt took it in their hands to teach her everything from hand to hand combat to using of kind different weapons(she always keep one weapon, Chief Sheriff strict order ;p), using your surrounding for protecting yourself to use of pressure point for rendering your opponent useless. While training she was used to bruises and wounds' so they didn't concerned her anymore as she knew how to tend them. Her parents had trained her in acrobatic and gymnastics since she was 4 year old. She is so good at it that she can take out an opponent twice of her 5'8" height and athlete size in flat 5 seconds. McCall's and Stilinski's were the only one out of her immediate family to know about this. At least two good things came out of it.1st their family was filthy loaded with money and second she could use her skills for playing pranks on others without getting caught. She snapped out of her thoughts when Scott gave her wrist light squeeze.

.Struggling for calm, they whipped around when they heard the strangest sound.

The howling of the wolf.

It echoes through the hills, over the trees, across the rooftops and into the night...

After exchanging good bye both teens went their way.

**Alexandrov Mansion**

After arriving home Natasha's quietly snuck through window of her carefully avoiding getting walls and floor stained with blood, wincing occasionally.

She took a long hot shower carefully removing all dirt and dried blood. She disinfected her wounds and gauged it properly. She got rid of her stained clothes and put on a fresh pair of night clothes. She slipped into her bed under the cover and drifted into deep sleep.

That night she dreamed of glowing red eyes.


End file.
